Shipping carriers (e.g., common carriers, such as United Parcel Service, Inc. (UPS), FedEx, United States Postal Service (USPS), etc.) daily transport millions of packages over tens of thousands of routes to and from a variety of clients for different purposes. Generally, shipping carriers may reference and use multiple transportation networks tools to simulate various shipment and load flow models based upon various data maintained and stored within each of the tools. For an exemplary carrier tracking more than 60,000 loads a day associated with nearly as many pieces of equipment and personnel, distributed across multiple geographic area regions, accurate and efficient maintenance of flow planning models becomes extremely complex. When changes, revisions, and/or updates occur, near real-time validation and optimization of such against existing flow planning models across the multiple transportation network tools is unfeasible. Thus, a need exists to provide a single tool to provide a simplistic network planning process that facilitates near real-time validation and optimization of changes to various parameters across multiple transportation networks.